Survival of the Legendaries
by 1983461
Summary: Arceus has had enough of the complains of the legendaries. Soon, she decides to give them all a vacation to an uncharted island where they will compete in challenges of skill, mind and teamwork.Will some realize their true feelings?Rated for mild language
1. Where it all started

Hello people!! It took me a while, but I finally did it. My first fanfic.

Anyways, this story is about a survival game with the legendaries. I've only copied 3 challenges from some t.v shows, but the rest are made by my twisted mind. The shippings will begin here and in further chapters. Please no flames if you don't like a shipping and PM me if you have any ideas for challenges :)

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

It was like any other day for Arceus, all the stupid legendaries complaining about their stupid problems with their stupid counterparts; the worst part was that every single day they would come up with some other silly excuse, or at least that's how the goddess Pokémon interpreted the situation.

Every day was another problem with the legendaries; Kyogre wanted to make the sea level higher, but Groudon wanted land to expand everywhere. Each legendary had something different. She couldn't take it any longer, SHE NEEDED A BREAK!!

Suddenly an idea came to her head. But little does she know that this idea, not only will it serve of good use to her, but to some of the legends…….

The Hall of Origin

"All right everyone calm down now, calm down!!" said Arceus, as the "Big Important meeting" occurred at the round table.

"What are we doing here anyways", complained Darkrai with his arms crossed, "I'm wasting precious time here when I should be making the wall around my island".

"And why are you making a wall around New Moon Island?" asked Cresselia, who was sitting next to the pitch-black Pokémon. "I have a very good reason" said Darkrai as he glared at a pink cat-like Pokémon, also known as Mew.

"Oooohhh shiny cup!!" said Mew, as he kept on throwing the glass cup in the air, then falling to the floor shattering to little pieces. "Oops my bad" said the young legendary.

"Aaaawwww how you could be mad at this little cutie!" replied Cresselia, rocking Mew in her arms, as Mew just looked at Darkrai with an annoying grin on his face.

"He is not a 'cutie', he's the devil in pink!!" exclaimed Darkrai pointing at Mew. "You're just jealous that he's getting all the attention" replied Cresselia.

Mew's grin soon turned to a smirk "or that he's jealous that he isn't getting your attention" he recalled. A small blush appeared on Darkrai's face, but he kept his cool,

"Yeah right like I or anyone would even dare to fall for someone like her" he said. Cresselia stood up from where she was sitting. "And what's so wrong with me? Like you're any better." she replied.

And as usual, they would have their daily fights over whatever the heck they fought over. "I swear does two fight more like a married couple everyday" whispered Suicune to Shaymin, who let out a giggle.

While that was happening, a certain fire legendary was staring at Shaymin. "Oh, why don't I have the guts to ask her out?" asked the lava dome Pokémon to himself. "It seems like every time I even think about her I get so nervous anything stupid could come out of my mouth….sigh…."

"Thinking about Shaymin again are we?" asked a voice behind him. "Yeah..." said Heatran disappointedly. "Every time I tried to ask her out I get very nervous" he said staring down at the table.

"Well I know just what you should do." Replied Raikou pushing Heatran closer to Shaymin. "Ummm Raikou, I'm not sure you should be doing this!!" Heatran cried as Raikou kept on pushing him. "Nonsense I know what I'm doing, so man up!"

Suddenly he stopped in front of Shaymin. "Oh, Hi Heatran What's up?" she asked as her eyes glittered with excitement. He felt like if he was at the presence of an angel. He was so nervous that he didn't know what to say.

Just before he could say anything he sneezed, with it a powerful flamethrower came out. Luckily she dodged it, only that it hit Suicune in her back. She turned around furiously seeing that Moltres was laughing at her. Then she fires an Aurorabeam that misses and hits Rayquaza, who fires at everyone a Hyperbeam.

Soon, all of the legendaries (minus Arceus) were fighting each other. Seeing this, Mew laughs and mimics what the others are doing and shoots a bubble beam at Darkrai. It hits directly at his face. "You little twerp that's it!!" he shouts as he shot out a dark pulse toward Mew. He dodged it…

……only to hit Arceus.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the scene. "Ooooohh you're in trouble now" said Mew. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!" screamed Darkrai. "Nobody can shut up another legendary, but me now everyone BE QUIET!!" Arceus ordered.

Nothing but silence.

"Now that everyone has calmed down, let's begin with what I called you for" she started to explain. "Now, I called you here so that I can announce that I will be giving out a big reward tha-" she was interrupted by the cheering and clapping of the legendaries. "I bet its anything our hearts desire." imagined Cresselia.

"Anything? Hmmm…." asked Shaymin, as she imagined her running through the flowers in her huge new extended garden. Groudon thought of himself being worshipped by all as King of Land, while Kyoger thought of herself as Queen of the Sea. Darkrai thought of getting a torture chamber and Mew…..a ball of yarn?

Darkrai soon saw all of the legendaries talking about what they dream to have and how much they wanted the reward. Then he looked over where Cresselia was standing. He could have sworn that she was smiling at him, but it couldn't be….could it?

His thoughts were soon cut off when he heard Arceus speaking again. "But you will have to compete against each other for it in a little survival game to prove if you are worthy enough for it in a little place I call ' 死 Island' ".

"Ummm, Arceus, why can't you just choose someone and get it over with?" asked Azelf. "Now where would the fun in that be?" she answered humorously. "Still, you can't force me to go to some lame field trip" replied Darkrai with his arms crossed.

Everyone started to agree with him. "Yeah, why should we go?" asked Zapdos. "Who is going to watch over our lakes?" asked Mesprit l worried.

"Everyone calm down, I have a solution for this" exclaimed Arceus. All eyes were on her. "I can watch all of your homes while you're gone, but all of you have to be supportive, ok?" Everyone still looked a bit worried. "You're not coming?" asked Articuno. "Nope, cause Rotom agreed to be the host of your adventure". Now everyone was REALLY worried.

"Come on, I'll still watch what you all are doing and if anyone is in big trouble I'll be there. Besides, think of this as your own vacation with games of survival, and it will all pay off with a fabulous reward."

"Vacation?...That sounds terrific!!" said Suicune. "We could all use a break of all the work". "And with Arceus to save us from any trouble we're going to be very safe" replied Jirachi. Soon everyone has agreed to go. "Now that everyone has agreed, pack your bags because tomorrow you're leaving to 死 Island!!" replied Arceus.

* * *

"Umm Arceus what does '死' mean?" asked Mew. "I'll tell you later"

Sooooooooo, what do ya think? I hope ya liked it. Reviews are welcomed. Remmember NO FLAMES.

P.S...死 means death in japanese :P

MM


	2. Thoughts at Night

Survival of the Legendaries: Chapter 2

**I apologize for taking sooo long. I couldn't post this chapter because of a few stuff happening at home, but I'm not going to bore you with my life story. **

**This chapter contains the thoughts of some of the legendaries. Sorry but I couldn't make the thoughts of all of them, then it would take to much time.**

**Disclaimer: I ****Do Not own ****Pokemon, that belongs to the Pokemon company/GameFreak/Nintendo. I don't own anything else that has been copyrighted that has been mentioned in this fanfic.**

**000**

Later at night……….

Cresselia's POV

I was almost done packing, but I decided to stop since I was tired. So I went inside my cave. It wasn't that big, but it was good enough for me. It had a nice pile of fresh fruits at my left and at my right was a small hot spring that I discovered the other day. Then at the center was my bed, which was made of a few pillows Mew shop-lifted last week. I said that I was going to return it, but as you already know, I didn't.

But that's not what I'm talking about.

I floated inside and fell on my bed. I was very tired, yet I couldn't sleep. But why… Maybe it had to do with something that happened earlier, so I started to think. Then I remembered, back at the meeting, for some reason I just started to look at him, wondering what he thought of me. Did he think I was smart or pretty? Or did he think I was nothing but a waste of his time? I didn't have a clue.

Then I saw Raikou and Suicune, the only legendaries that are a couple. Well, there was also Manaphy and Mesprit, but she still denies having a relationship with the prince of the sea. I looked back at Darkrai smiling, thiniking that we might end up like Raikou and Suicune. When he turned at me he had a confused look in his face, so I looked away blushing, hoping that he didn't see me.

Yep, that must be the reason why I can't sleep, thinking back also made me start to wonder. Do I have feelings for Darkrai? The nightmare giver? And even if I did, would he return his feelings to me? Those questions kept on going on and on in my head.

Then again, it doesn't matter what I feel, because not only me, but everyone knew that he isn't nor he will ever be the romantic type. So I shouldn't keep my hopes up. I think that's enough resting, I better finish packing…

Darkrai's POV

I don't even know why the hell I'm doing this anyways, going to this stupid competition. It's not like anything good can come out of this. Then again, I could really use the prize so that I can finish my wall around my island. Maybe I could put a trap door so that send any one I hate to oblivion, like Mew or Cresselia, mostly Mew. Hmmm….I wonder how Cress is doing? Wait a moment, why do I care about Cresselia and since when did I start to call her Cress again? It doesn't matter anyways because I don't want to have anything to do with that lunar Pokémon. She is disgusting; I mean come on, giving **good** dreams? What a waste of time.

Then again, a voice inside my head says otherwise. It tells me that I'm being a sadistic moron, that I don't realize that I'm lying about my feelings not only to myself , but to everyone else, especially to Cresselia…

I think I'm going nuts, because that same voice kept on going on and on about all the wrong things I have done in my life. When I almost threw Mew of a cliff and when I called Manaphy a retard. Let's not forget the biggest mistake, as the voice interpreted, when I forgot Cresselia's birthday and a week later I decided to give her my present, it was a rock I found on the way there. I thought it was a pretty good gift, but it looked like she wasn't really happy with it. The voice even complained about stuff I did by accident.

So I screamed "What about the good things I've done?!" The voice then finally silenced. Till now, at 2:15 in the morning I haven't slept, thinking about what the voice had just said to me. Was it my conscious trying to talk some sense to me? Or was I going crazy? Well, it doesn't matter because I don't care about anyone, especially Cresselia. But if I'm so sure about how I feel, then why can't I sleep?

Mew's POV:

Well, I'm done packing all of the importing things I have: a ball of yarn, some beef jerky, my special pillow and my cook book. I think I should to go to sleep now, yet I'm still not sleepy. Maybe I should pay Darkrai a visit, but I don't think he'll be awake at 3:45 in the morning. As a matter of fact, I don't think he ever wants me near him…

Sniff I don't think he likes me anymore, I didn't mean to make him mad at the party, or as Arceus keeps on telling me "the meeting". I should make it up to him… I got it! I'll give him a present, but what to give to him? What will the sadistic legendary love to have?

Hmmm… maybe a picture of Cresselia would do, but I'm not going to risk getting yelled at and almost getting throw of a cliff again. Hmmm…I got an idea!

Now where was my cook book again?

Heatran's POV:

That was totally humiliating. I bet that Shaymin thinks that I'm nothing but a joke. Sigh I could ask Raikou for advice, but we all know how that ended.

I will agree with one thing he said, that I have to man up for Shaymin and this competition is a perfect opportunity to try to gain the courage to at least have eye contact with her and not start chaos among the other legends.

You know….thinking back now at what happened at the meeting made me realize…I'm acting like a wimp. Why am I such a coward.sigh I shouldn't be worrying about that now, what I should be worrying about is what Shaymin thinks of me now…

Shaymin's POV

I wonder if anyone is as excited as I am about the trip. I bet it will be a lot of fun, or at least I hope it'll be that way. It pretty late now so I better go to sleep now, but I don't think I can since I'm so excited. Mesprit and Suicune decided to sleep over here at my garden, but I hoped they would stay up like I am; instead they went to sleep early.

I never thought that Suicune would snore while she sleeps, but unfortunately she does. She sounds like a Grumpig getting run over a tractor. I bet she's very worn out after what happened at the meeting.

That reminds me, I wonder if Heatran is ok, he looked very upset when he left. I hope he is ok, sometimes I worry about him…

Raikou's POV:

Its already the third time I've woken up because of Entei FireBlasting my butt, I can't believe he does that in his sleep!! Well, since he got me already awake, I might as well think of a present to give to Suicune. No, it's not her birthday or Christmas or Hanukah…it's our 3 month anniversary as a couple.

I wouldn't be doing this, but Suicune thinks it's cute and caring to celebrate an anniversary…and she is going to hyper beam me to oblivion if I forget again.

Yes, I said AGAIN. I have forgotten our anniversary the other two times. The first time, I forgot we had a dinner-date and when I finally remember, I decided to buy her some sunflowers and her face got all puffy. It turns out that she was allergic.

The second time when I forgot I was supposed to take her to a fancy restaurant. I took her to Chuckie Cheese's instead. And guess who was there to make matters worse, that freaky giant rat who kept on following us singing "Chuckie Cheese's Where a Kid could be a kid!!" He kept on singing that on and on. I finally lost it and attacked the stupid thing. Till now we are still banned from that place. And I'm glad because that place is EVIL.

So this time I really want to make things work between us. Maybe a stroll in the park…but then a bunch of human's will try to catch us. Or we could have a party…but I don't think anyone wants to experience the "Never Ending Party" Giratina turned out to be last week. He's still kind of dizzy.

What to do……yawn I'll think of something later.

Suicune's POV:

Its 5:29 in the morning yawn and it looks like Shaymin finally went to sleep. sigh Since I'm awake I might as well make myself some breakfast.

Mmmmm…Lucky charms….They are so good, but not as good as Cookie Crisp. They are Raikou's favorite.

sigh Raikou…Sometimes I wonder if he even cares about my feelings. He never takes anything seriously, like in my birthday everyone gave me great presents, but when Raikou gave me his present…lets just say that it ended with an explosion that went super nova. He's going to forget our anniversary, I just know it…

I shouldn't bring myself down like this, maybe there is something good on t.v…

Arceus's POV:

WHOO HOO!! All right, I'm almost free of all their complaints. All I have to do now is wait until they leave and then THE PARTY BEGINS!!

I haven't been this excited since last Halloween, when I scared everyone and took away their candy and blamed it on Giratina who happened to be eating a chocolate bar. Hehehe….well, I did give back all the candy…wrappers.

I had to throw a candy bash for them because they found out later, that darn Jirachi.

I better get to sleep now, don't want to oversleep on the big day.

Rotom's POV

Ohhh….why did I have to agree to host, I don't want to be pummeled by every legendary again like last time. I remember the horrible day like if it happened yesterday:

_It was like any other day at work, I used to guard The Hall of Origin. I just finished checking the whole place and was ready to leave, until __**he **__came…..Mew._

"_Hi Rudy" he said with that annoying grin on his face. _

"_Don't call me that you little twerp" I answered. _

"_Okey Dokey Rudy, what ya doing?" he asked. _

"_I'm closing up The Hall of Origin, and stop calling me Rudy!!" I yelled back at him._

"_Ohhh well since nobody is around let's go inside and play!!" he said, as he hurried inside. _

"_Oh for the love of Arceus, Come back here Mew!!" I shouted as I chased after him._

"_Better catch me first Rudy!!" He screamed back at me giggling. _

"_My name is not Rudy!!" _

_I could have stopped him in time, but I was going so fast that when I tried to turn to the other direction, I hit the wall. All that Mew did was laugh and enter the first room he saw. Too bad the room he was in was the most sacred one, the room where all of the god Pokémon's plates were. Water type, thunder type, rock type, ghost type, all of them._

_I practically begged him to leave, but he didn't listen. He took the psychic plate, the ghost plate and the dragon plate and started to juggle. Then he threw them all up. I saved the dragon plate, but the ghost and psychic plate fell to the floor breaking into millions of pieces._

"_Oops my bad" he said, and he left the place. He left me for the blame and I bet you all know what happened next…._

"_Rotom you are FIRED!!" Arceus screamed furioslly. She was in such a bad mood she made everyone do 1,000 push ups, even the few of us who didn't even have limb_

_But it didn't end there. Arceus was so furious, that she took her anger out on the thing that was most dear to all the legendaries…..the soda machines. _

_Giratina was the most affected of us all. "Noooooo!! My Coke!! My sweet, sweet soda…GONE!!" he cried out as he hugged one of the burned soda cans that survived her fury. Till this day he still gives me the cold shoulder._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I have to make a good impression so I can get my job back. And this time I'm going to install as many security cameras as possible to catch all of the moments of Mew breaking stuff and blaming me for it.

I better go to sleep now, I've got a big day ahead of me.

**000**

**Don't ask me why Mew calls Rotom 'Rudy'. He just does :P**

**Again I apologize for taking to long and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review please and NO FLAMES.**


End file.
